duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Decrease Power
(Pawā Teika) |Dmwiki = https://dm-wiki.net/パワー低下 |Cat = Decrease Power }} Decrease Power is a term given to cards that decrease the power of creatures in the battle zone. __TOC__ Details Cards that decrease a creature's power often have reminder text of game rules indicating that a creature that has power 0 or less is destroyed. It is an ability that appeared on cards in the Darkness Civilization after DM-14 Generate Gear. It can range from decreasing a creature's power by 1000 to 9000, or even infinite.) In addition to destroying a creature by decreasing its power to 0, you can also use it to attack creatures and destroy them by battle. It can also be used alongside Power Based Removal from the Fire Civilization. Many of the early cards with the ability such as Tragic Swamp could only choose tapped creatures. There are some cards that decrease differing amounts of power based on the situation such as Mystic Gastol, Dark Zekia, Reaper of Death or Balmantis Worm, Parasite of Death. Some cards such as Ultimate Soldier Falgen have a disadvantage that reduces the own power an can be found in non-darkness cards. Zabi Rigel, Dragon Bone Keel refers to it as "減らされる" (Reducing) whereas Death Metal Punk, Spear Dance refers to the ability as (失う) "Lose". Rulings *Destruction caused by a creature's power becoming 0 is based on the game rules, not the card itself. For example, Denden Percussion can't be destroyed by the ability of spells, but can be destroyed if its power was decreased to 0 by a spell such as Magic Shot - Dual Zanzibar. Even if creatures that have the power decreased to 0 have a substitution effect that protects them from leaving the battle zone such as Infinity Dragon or Skull Moon, the Enlightened, they will be destroyed again immediately as they have 0 power. If costs are required to make it survive, it will eventually be destroyed. If a creature with 0 power was to remain in the battle zone, treat that power as all 0's (even if it was a negative number). Therefore, when it is chosen by an ability that destroys based on total power, it will not calculate as a negative number. *However, if a creature that had -1000 power was to battle a creature that had -2000 power were to battle, the creature with -1000 would win the battle zone. Even if a Psychic Creature awakens or releases, the decreased power stays. If Galaxy, Temporal Immortal had its power decreased by 6000 by Hanzou, Menacing Phantom causing it to awaken to its other side, the newly flipped King of Galaxy, Destruction Awakened would have 5500 power (11500-6000). *If it had enough power decrease that the awakened or release side had power 0 or less, it is immediately destroyed. If a Dragheart Creature uses Dragon Evade, the power reduction effect disappears. This is because they are flipped into non-creature card types. When a linked God has a power of 0, since the power is shared, each part is destroyed. List of cards that Decrease Power |-|Creature= }} |-|Evolution Creature= |-|Psychic Creature= |-|Exile Creature= |-|Spell= }} |-|Castle= |-|Cross Gear= Category:Advanced Gameplay